


Be Mine

by nerdybumblebee



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Angelbutter - Freeform, Car Make Outs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nick uses they/them pronouns, No actual sex, Nonbinary Nicholas, Only rated T for mentions of sex, PC Reynolds is a good boy! A talented boy!, Pansexual Danny, it's good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybumblebee/pseuds/nerdybumblebee
Summary: Nicholas tries to accept that their relationship with Danny is nothing more than an agreement of convience. But when their jealousy becomes too much to ignore, they must confront Danny about how they feel.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever seen Angelbutter fic where they were friends with benefits, so here y'all go. Also, Nick is Nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns, so please don't be confused.

Nicholas Angel had never been a selfish person. They had tried their whole life not to be. When Janine broke up with them and explained why, they accepted that. They knew that Janine's life was her own, and they wished her nothing but the best, only asking to remainder friends and stay in each others' lives. And even when she became frustrated with that as well, Nicholas took notice and made sure not to bother her anymore. 

Nicholas tried their best not to be a jealous person, either. When less efficient cops at the Met advanced them in rank, they figured that they had done something to deserve it. They congratulated them, and wished them the best of luck. They attended parties and showed support. Because that was what a good person did. 

But one thing that stirred both envy and egocentrism in the Inspector was one Sergeant Danny Butterman. He and Nicholas were... kind of an item? Well, more friends with benefits, according the technical definition. And it was certainly out of character for Nicholas, but they couldn't help it. One too many nights of drinking and over sharing and loneliness had become an accident. Then a trial. Then a habit. And it was a bad habit, too. They had gotten together more and more, always blaming it on the booze. Or the tension from work. Always something other than just lust and craving. Love? Hell, Nicholas didn't know what to call it. It drove them mad. The cop would spend nights lying awake in bed as they thought about it, trying to dissect it and figure it out and define it. All with no success. All they could figure out was that it was stronger than just wanting, but the possibilities that led to honestly frightened Nicholas a bit. But when they saw Danny chatting up a new PC, Nicholas had reached a boiling point. 

They sat in their office, taking their frustrations out on their paperwork as they tried to ignore Danny and PC Reynolds. Jeremy Reynolds was a pleasant enough man, positive attitude and the same eagerness that Danny had when Nicholas had first met him. He looked up to Danny in a similar manner, as well. It honestly made Nicholas nervous, seeing how easily they meshed. They kept looking up and catching glimpses of the two sharing friendly touches. Hands on shoulders and ruffling up hair. Nicholas swallowed, trying to look back down at the latest progress report. But their ears perked up when he heard their friend as he came closer to get a drink from the coffee machine that was steps away from the Inspector's office.

"So Jer, you wanna hit the pub?" Nicholas' pen scratched out of place and they froze, focusing on the other. "Maybe afterwards you can come around to mine and we can watch some movies. You'd love Die Hard."

Nicholas finally threw their pen down and stood as coolly as they could, making their way to the bullpen and going to lean on the coffee cart. "Sergeant," they said, leaning in and narrowing their eyes at Danny. "We have to go, there's a domestic situation at Dunham Farm. Come on, I'll brief you on the way."

Danny nodded and followed Nicholas out of the station, the heavy wooden door making a loud sound behind them. A moment of silence succeeded them, but soon enough, the remaining officers all burst in fits of laughter. The only one who wasn't laughing was Reynolds, and he just looked around before piping up. "Why are you lot laughing? Domestic disputes aren't funny."

"No love, but those two are," Doris managed through her giggles. "The phone didn't ring! Nick's just taken that boy to go chew his arse off."

"Literally," Andy Cartwright replied, he and Wainwright starting their laughs up again. "Those two've been fucking for months and think they've kept it a right secret!"

Reynolds blushed, rolling his shoulders and shrinking in on himself. "Oh.."

Nicholas drove down the road, light and sirens turned off. Danny looked out the window, then glanced at his friend with a worried look. "Nick, talk to me," he pleaded, resting his hand on Nicholas'. "I know they're ain't no domestic. You'd've lit up the roof if there was."

Nicholas was silent until seeing a low set billboard, pulling up behind it so that they were out of view. They turned to Danny, fully intending to give him a big speech in their Inspector voice. But when they saw Danny, when they saw that Danny actually looked hurt, they froze. All they could do was look at him, fist clenching under his touch. Danny took this as a sign to let go of them, but Nicholas quickly grabbed his hand again, and abruptly leaned in for a kiss, using their free hand to hold Danny's face and deepen the kiss.

Danny kissed them back, melting and turning in his seat to face them better. When Nicholas finally pulled back, Danny whined, upset at the loss of the other's mouth. He looked at Nicholas, licking his own lips and trying to find words. "W-What was that about, Nick? Did you just bring me all the way out here to plant one on me?"

Nicholas smiled weakly at him, shaking their head and giving a small smile. "No," they said quietly, bringing Danny's hand up and kissing the knuckles gently. "I want you.. Only you. And I don't want you to have anyone else but me." They kissed the corner of Danny's mouth, gently stroking the Sergeant's hair. "I don't know what we are, but I don't want to share it."

Danny only replied with another deep kiss, swiping his tongue gently across the seam of Nicholas' lips. The blond gave a small shiver, parting their lips and Danny's tongue darted in, running across the roof of Nicholas' mouth and wrapping around Nicholas'. Nicholas gripped Danny's hair and pulled him closer as they sucked on his tongue, drawing a moan out of him. They finally pulled apart to take a breath, forehead's touching as they looked at each other. Both completely moonstruck. "You asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Nicholas nodded, running their fingers through Danny's hair. "Yes," they said, burying their face into Danny's neck. "Please. I just want you to be mine. Seeing you with other people is killing me."

Danny kissed the top of Nicholas' head, nodding. "Of course," he murmured. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend. I think.." He paused, just looking down as Nicholas' head came up to lock eyes with him. "I think I'm in love with you."

Nicholas' head shot up fast, latching onto to Danny in another hard kiss. They forced their tongue into his mouth, both of them moaning. They wrapped their tongue around Danny's, leaning against them until the Sergeant's back was against the door. The kiss lasted a moment longer before they pulled apart, just smiling at each other, Nicholas kissing Danny's neck before sitting back in their seat. "I think I'm in love with you, also," they said, a small smile on their face. "Just a tad."

Danny laughed and they shared a moment of comfortable silence in the car. He couldn't wait to get back to the station and tell everyone. It was so quiet today, they could probably manage a small party. Nicholas seemed to be in a good enough mood to allow it. And later that night, they could have their own private party, with more than just a few needy kisses behind a billboard. Danny couldn't wait.


End file.
